


Collection of Ficlets

by Nathalaia



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: BaeRi, DaeBae, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, GRi - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Nyongtory, Shorts, TOBae, TODae - Freeform, sundae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1860864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathalaia/pseuds/Nathalaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One short, short fic for each possible pairing in Bigbang. Song titles have been used as prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. BaeRi - Call Me When You're Sober

**Author's Note:**

> The first out of ten ficlets.
> 
> Song: Call Me When You're Sober - Evanescence  
> Pairing: Youngbae x Seungri - BaeRi/Suntory/Suntori/SunRi  
> Word count: 772

Youngbae’s used to it. It doesn’t bother him anymore – at least, that’s what he tries to tell himself every time it happens. He has pretty much given up, resigned himself to the fact that the maknae of Bigbang will never come to love him as Youngbae loves him.

It’s a fact that threatens to break him, especially knowing that, no matter what, _he_ loves the maknae, and he can’t just ignore that. It’s not easy, not at all, and it’s even harder to _fall out_ of love.

At least, that’s what Youngbae thinks.

He’s tired, though, so tired of going through this _every time_. He’s so tired of it.

So this time, when his phone rings late at night, he puckers his lips, frowning, and reaches for the phone, his finger sliding over the screen to accept the incoming call.

“ _Hyuuuuuuung!_ ” the maknae’s drunken voice immediately sounds and Youngbae’s heart drops despite everything.

He’d hoped. He always hopes. And his hope always shatters.

“ _Hyuuung!_ ” Seungri whines before it turns into that loud, characteristic laughter of his. “ _Hyung, hyung, you know what? You’re the best, hyung! I love you!_ ”

“Maknae…” Youngbae warns, his heart hurting at the words slipping so carelessly from Seungri’s mouth. At any other time, he’d be happy – _ecstatic_ – to hear those last three precious words from Seungri, but the maknae is drunk and won’t even remember calling Youngbae when he wakes in the morning with a hangover.

And worse yet, those three words don’t mean what Youngbae so wishes them to.

“ _You know I love you, right?_ ” Seungri continues happily, obliviously. “ _I don’t tell you enough, y’know. You’re, like, always there, y’know, but I don’t tell you nearly enough and it’s my fault, sorry, hyung, but I really mean it and you’re really the best and – hey, hey, why aren’t you here? You always stay home! Hyuuuung, you should be here and party with us, yeah!_ ”

“Seungri-ya, go back to the party,” Youngbae sighs, closing his eyes. “Don’t call me.”

“ _Hyuuuuung!_ ” He’s back to whining. “ _I lov-_ “

“Call me when you’re sober,” Youngbae snaps in a moment of frustration and ends the call, throwing the phone away and then cursing himself quietly. He buries himself in the bed sheets, pressing the pillow against his ear to keep out the noises from his phone.

He doesn’t want to answer. He doesn’t want to talk with the man he loves because the man doesn’t love him back. He doesn’t want to. He’d much rather stay in bed and curse love and wonder why he always ends up falling in love with people he can’t get.

He’s almost fallen asleep by the time everyone returns from the party. He waits and, as expected, it doesn’t take long before the door to his room opens and he feels someone sit down on the bed.

“Hyung? Are you angry with me?”

Youngbae curses his own inability to keep the promises he makes to himself.

He stays quiet for a while before he turns around, letting his head emerge from under the sheet in order to look up at the maknae. “I’m not angry,” he admits gently. It just isn’t possible for him to be angry with Seungri.

Seungri lightens up in a bright smile and Youngbae wants to laugh but he also wants to cry. “That’s why I love you, hyung!”

Youngbae’s smile is pained. “Go to bed.”

“I am in bed, pabo hyung,” he whines, lying down and sticking out his tongue at Youngbae.

“Your own.”

“Why not here? I’m too tired. I might as well sleep here. My room is too far away.”

And, once again, Youngbae resigns, letting his maknae sleep in his bed because what else can he do?

His heart belongs to the maknae and no matter how hard he tries, he cannot be mean to him. No matter how hard he tries, he cannot stay away.

He watches Seungri’s face, imprinting the lips, the eyes and the nose in his mind – a silly thing to do seeing as he could never ever forget the face of his beloved. No, it’s just an excuse to observe his sleeping maknae and he knows it.

“I love you. Sleep well.”

And in the morning, the maknae is awake and hyper despite whining about a hangover and his hyungs all snort at him and scold him for partying too hard and drinking so much.

Youngbae merely watches with a smile because, truly, that’s all he can do.

Smile and hope for the day when his love for the maknae is gone because only then will he be able to breathe easily again.


	2. DaeBae - Love You to Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second out of ten ficlets.
> 
> Song: Love You to Death - Taeyang  
> Pairing: Youngbae x Daesung - SunDae/DaeBae/BaeDae/SunDae/TaeDae/SunFlower  
> Word count: 866

Love in their world is tough and oftentimes not worth it, however, in their case, it’s even more than that: It’s forbidden. It’s prohibited and should anyone aside from their closest friends ever find out, it’ll be the end of them and everything they’ve worked so hard to accomplish.

Still, they won’t let anyone hinder their love. They’ve made a choice and their closest friends are with them, so they’re convinced everything will work out in the end. They’ll overcome every hardship coming their way, every obstacle. They will continue moving forward even if the whole world is against them.

In the end, love will conquer.

Privacy is sacred to them. In their world, the slightest mistake, a mere second of carelessness, and everything will collapse around them, so they must wait until they can have a moment together with no curious or judging eyes watching their every move and waiting for the smallest slipup.

So when they have the chance, they take it.

“I’m tired,” Daesung whines, flopping down in a chair and throwing his right arm over his eyes, releasing a heavy sigh. “Lucky thing we have tomorrow off and the others decided for a night out…” He lowers his arm slightly to watch his lover sauntering around and lightening up candles. Daesung smiles amusedly.

Youngbae is such a closet-romantic. Everyone thinks it’s Jiyong, but Daesung knows better.

He straightens and continues to observe the other man, smiling when he comes to a halt and nods to himself in satisfaction.

Daesung dimly wonders how all the candles got there. He can count at least twenty.

“Candles bring a comfortable atmosphere,” Youngbae shrugs when Daesung throws him a partially bemused and partially amused look.

“And romantic,” Daesung scoffs, resting his cheek on his palm, half-lidded eyes still watching the form of his lover. “But yes, also relaxed. Mmmh.” He sniffs the air and then snorts, chuckling. “Perfumed candles, Bae?”

Youngbae smiles sheepishly, running a hand through his mohawk. “Yeah… Someone recommended it.”

“Who? Jiyong hyung?”

“He said he’d kill me if I ever told you.”

“So Seunghyun hyung.”

“I didn’t tell you anything, ara?”

Daesung laughs as Youngbae approaches him and drops down on his lap with all the grace of a dancer. “I’ll keep quiet.”

“Great. It wouldn’t be good for Bigbang’s reputation if one of its members killed one of the others and someone found out,” Youngbae says with some amusement evident in his tone.

“So, it’s just a question about no one ever finding out the truth,” Daesung muses, earning a “ _Ya_ ” and a swat from Youngbae. “Aah, kidding, kidding!”

Youngbae turns around in Daesung’s hold to face him, a thoughtful frown visible on his forehead. Daesung raises an eyebrow in question and Youngbae shakes his head, smiling gently.

“Nothing,” he assures. “I was just wondering… Do you think you’ll ever stop loving me?”

Daesung’s answer is prompt and confident: He leans in to peck the other’s lips softly before saying, “Never.”

“I’m glad,” Youngbae murmurs, avoiding his lover’s eyes as he glances around. There’s still a smile on his lips, Daesung notes, but it’s hesitant and Daesung wonders what’s going on. “Wait a second.” And with that Youngbae’s off his lap and has disappeared into one of the other rooms and Daesung’s left and even more confused.

Youngbae returns a minute later and approaches Daesung again, this time kneeling before him and reaching for his hands and Daesung’s heart beats a hundred more beats per minute than what’s healthy.

“Bae?” he prompts, looking closely at his hyung.

“Don’t ever stop loving me because I’ll never stop loving _you_ ,” Youngbae says seriously and Daesung blinks, looking at the ring Youngbae’s now holding up for him. “I’ll love you to death, Daesung-ah, so please don’t ever leave me, okay?”

“So… this..?” Daesung breathes, pointing at the ring, and Youngbae smiles slightly.

“I have one, too. We’ve been together for more than two years and I…” He hesitates before continuing in a much softer voice, “I love you so much, so I thought… Maybe we should do this. Do you agree?”

Daesung, although still surprised, nods quickly and smiles brightly. “Yes! I mean… Couple rings…” His smile softens and he looks warmly at Youngbae. “Let’s. A promise.”

Youngbae smiles back, gently, and complies when Daesung invites him back into his arms. He sits and makes himself comfortable, twirling the ring between his fingers as he leans his head back against the other’s broad, warm chest. He lets out a sated sigh and tips his head backwards to look at Daesung who’s watching him with a fond smile.

“We’ll find a chain for it or something later,” Youngbae mumbles, opting to just taking Daesung’s hand and putting it on his finger for now. He then reaches for his own ring in a chain around his neck and shows it to Daesung. “See. Mine’s here.”

Daesung’s smile is soft as he lays a hand on Youngbae’s, squeezing, and leans in to capture the man’s lips in a heartfelt kiss.

It may be long before they can get some time alone like this again, but they will treasure these moments together, be it minutes or days, always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope it was to your liking.


	3. GRi - Changed the Way You Kissed Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third out of ten ficlets.
> 
> Song: Changed the Way You Kissed Me - Example  
> Pairing: Jiyong x Seungri - GRi/JiRi/Nyongtory/Nyongtori  
> Word count: 867

We’d been together for a while when _it_ happened.

It changed the way you kissed me.

I didn’t know what it was before days later when I finally confronted you because you’d been avoiding me and I was tired of it.

I had cornered you in the studio, intent on finally getting some answers from you. You never evaded me like that before and I feared it had somehow something to do with me.

I still don’t know if I should have just ignored it and waited for you to eventually come around even if you would most likely never explain.

I’d probably have been better off not knowing.

“It’s nothing, Ri,” you had said, smiling weakly at me, and I had immediately known that wasn’t the case at all.

“Something’s bothering you, hyung,” I had countered, folding my arms over my chest and watching you closely, searching for something in your eyes and your behaviour that would tell me what was troubling you or at least give me a hint. “You have avoided me for the last couple of days now. Did I do something wrong?”

Your smile had left your face then, replaced with a frown and the lip-biting you’re so known for.

“No,” your soft answer had been. “You didn’t do anything wrong…” And then you’d hesitated. “I did.”

“Hyung?”

“I- I’m sorry, RiRi, baby. I… The party and, and I…” You’d looked up at me then, eyes watering, and whispered, “I’m sorry. She… We were drunk and she… She and I…”

I hadn’t looked back when I slammed the door behind me.

Now, two weeks later, I still ignore your calls. I still leave the room when I see you. I still hate you.

I still miss you.

I still cry.

I still dream of you.

I don’t know where to go from here. Everyone knows you shouldn’t go back to a cheater no matter what they tell you, no matter the promises they make to you. _I won’t do it again, I was wrong, I’m sorry_.

It’s all lies.

But I want to believe that you loving me wasn’t a lie. If, at least, your love were real… What is a relationship without flaws?

I haven’t forgiven you yet, however. My mind says not to forgive you, but my heart, despite being in pieces, begs me to.

Maybe it’s because my heart knows you’re the only one able to put it back together.

That sounds so cheesy.

My phone is making noises again and I glare at it, knowing all too well who’s calling. Nonetheless, I saunter over to it, reaching for it and looking at the screen. I snort.

_Jiyong_.

“I don’t want to talk to you,” I mutter, watching the phone lit up, ringing, ringing, pleading me to pick up. “I don’t want to. Hyung, I don’t want to heart your excuses.”

Once the phone stops ringing and the screen goes back to black, I shake my head and angrily wipe away the tears on my cheeks.

I’m the one lying this time.

The phone lights up again and I swallow, sliding my finger over the screen, accepting the call.

There’s a pregnant pause over the phone. Then:

“ _Ri?_ ”

“Jiyong hyung,” I answer coolly and I almost hear you flinch.

“ _Seunghyun-ah… Can… Can we meet up? Please?_ ” you ask and I frown.

Half an hour later you’re here, sitting before me and looking nothing like the fearless leader of Bigbang.

I shift a bit in my seat and you clear your throat.

“I… I’m sorry, Seunghyun-ah, I really am. I didn’t mean to do it. I didn’t… I love you. It was a mistake and I’ve been tearing myself apart ever since because of it. I don’t want to lose you. Please.”

“Should have thought about that before you let her seduce you,” I mutter.

“I’m sorry,” you stress, standing from your seat and approaching me. You crouch and grab my hands, seeking out my eyes. “I am. I am _so_ sorry. I don’t know why I did it. It meant nothing, _nothing_ , I promise you, and I’ll never do it again. Please take me back. Please, please. I can’t be without you.”

My heart isn’t made of ice. His words affect me and I find myself crying. “Why should I take you back? You broke the trust I had in you! How can I be sure you’ll never do it again?”

“You’re my inspiration, Ri,” you say softly. “You’re my muse. When I look at you, I feel inspired and I can write. In these weeks without you, I haven’t been able to breathe. I can’t breathe without you – I can’t _live_ without you. You make me smile and laugh and without you… I feel so hollow. _I’m sorry_.”

You draw me into your warm embrace and I bury my face in your neck, wrapping my arms around you. I realise how much I’ve missed holding you and being held by you; how much I’ve missed _you._

“Don’t mess this up, okay?” I croak hoarsely and you hold me tighter. “Don’t make such a mistake ever again. I won’t forgive you then.”

“I won’t. I promise. _Thank you_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it!


	4. TOBae - Final Warning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Final Warning - Skylar Grey  
> Pairing: Seunghyun x Youngbae - TOBae  
> Word count: 1382

“This is the final warning, Dong,” he says slowly, coolly, arms folded over his chest as he fixes his stare on me. I stand my ground, meeting his gaze levelly, and a smile slowly creeps onto his lips. “If that’s how you want to play.”

Our first meeting was almost six months ago. Some might say it was a chance meeting, however, I do not believe in such things. We’re on different sides of the law, so we were, in some way, meant to meet some day.

That day… It was a rainy day, cold. I caught sight of him in the crowd and I recognised the eyes of a wanted criminal and immediately set after him. He started running soon after, having caught on quickly, so I chased him down the street, in and out of the crowds of people and then, slowly, the people dispersed. He kept running, as did I, and every time he looked back and saw me still on his tail, he smiled.

No. He _smirked_. He had the guts to _smirk_ at me.

I am good at what I do, though, and being able to keep my cool in desperate situations plays an important role in that. Additionally, I’m a good shot, am physically fit and am good at analytical thinking.

I didn’t let a smirk get on my nerves.

I caught him in a dead end and he turned around, hands in the air and smirk still on place. I had him at gunpoint and said, “Don’t move. You’re under arrest, Choi Seunghyun.”

“You’re wrong, _Dong_ ,” he replied and I raised a single brow. He knew who I was. “I will not be caught today.”

“It is of no use, Choi,” I told him, taking the safety off. He smiled anyway.

“You talk too much, _Dong_ ,” he said, mocked, and then, suddenly, there was a gun pressed against my temple. He wore a smug smirk as he approached me and gently wrestled the gun out of my hand, dismounting the ammunition and then throwing both objects away. I watched them slide over the cold, wet stone before turning my gaze back on him. It was two against one and I had no weapon, so I knew I had to act and talk with caution.

He only stopped once he was close enough for me to hear the sound of his soft breathing. He was taller than me by at least two handfuls of centimetres, as was the one behind me who was keeping me at gunpoint.

“So it seems,” I answered coolly, meeting his intense gaze – something that seemed to amuse him for reasons I did not fathom.

“Do better next time, hm?” he chuckled and then I was shoved to the ground and I heard them run away. Instantly I lunged for the gun, put the ammunition back on, turned around, took aim and fired. His accomplice, a tall man, seemingly well-built and with blond hair, stumbled a bit and Choi Seunghyun glanced back at me, brows raised.

Then they were gone from my sight.

I knew chasing them was futile. Once out of the alley, they’d be long gone.

I still tried, though. I ran but, as expected, they were nowhere to be seen. The droplets of blood on the road were slowly being washed away by the rain and, besides, the trails stopped at the alley’s end; Choi or his accomplice must have covered the wound or maybe it was merely a graze of the least fatal kind.

I then called the headquarters and reported to them about the incident.

One month later, I met him again.

This time I was on a café, shadowing someone suspected for robbery, and suddenly he flopped down in the seat opposite me.

“Act natural,” he coolly advised and I smiled, feeling the sharp end of a blade against my thigh. “Hands on the table where I can see them and we’ll be cool.”

“We meet again,” I said offhandedly and he chuckled.

“Indeed we do, Dongssi,” he replied, tilting his head. “I am afraid, however, that our meeting will be short. I am only here to make sure the criminal you’re keeping under watch gets away without your interference.”

“That much I figured.” I leaned back in the seat, sipping to the coffee I had ordered minutes earlier. “You are known to be connected to various criminals, so seeing you here isn’t a surprise.”

“I see,” he said. “You’ve done your research. Well done.”

“It is only what is expected,” I shrugged, eyes glancing sideways in the direction of the robber and immediately the metal against my thigh was pressed closer and I returned my gaze to Choi Seunghyun. “No need to resort to violence. I merely looked away.”

“You are only allowed to look at me,” Choi Seunghyun replied calmly. I raised a brow at him and he simply smiled. “I hope we meet again, Dongssi.”

“Next time you won’t get away.”

“Let’s wait and see, shan’t we?” He grinned, showing his white teeth. “I will take my leave now. It was nice chatting with you. Fair warning – don’t move before I’ve left or you’ll be shot. I’m not the only one here.”

“I understand,” I nodded and he had smirked and the blade was removed from my thigh.

Choi Seunghyun left and I sat still for a total of five minutes before moving quickly, calling the headquarters and informing them of the turn of events.

Three months later, I shot him.

Our third meeting, this time a crime he had committed. He was distracted momentarily and I didn’t hesitate for as much as a second. The bullet pierced his side and he turned wide eyes to me, hands instinctively covering the wound from where blood was already seeping steadily. His eyes narrowed and as I took aim once more, I said, “Last warning, Choi Seunghyun, or I will be forced to fire again.”

He still had the guts to smirk at me despite the bullet wound. “Next time, Dong Youngbaessi. If there’s a next time, you’ll lose.”

I frowned but kept him at gunpoint. “Enough talk now. Stand-“

I was interrupted by a dagger thrown my way and I fired as I threw myself to the side, out of danger’s way.

Choi Seunghyun had escaped again.

I knew, though, that the next time wouldn’t be like our previous meetings.

I know.

“You are outmatched and yet you still won’t give up?” He chuckles, shaking his head. “Alright, alright, Dong Youngbaessi. But we are playing by my rules.”

“I don’t have a weapon, that is true, but I’m not defeated yet,” I say firmly and he merely smiles.

“Right, of course not.”

He’s before me shortly and takes a blow by my fist to his jaw. It seems he expected this and used it to get close, however: He surges forward, seizing hold of my jaw and suddenly his lips are on mine and it takes me aback, my eyes widening and body freezing.

He takes advantage of my surprise and manages to pry my lips open with his tongue and it’s already too late to react to the _something_ he forces into my mouth. He releases my lips then, instead covering them with a hand and throwing an arm around me, and there’s a glint in his eyes when I try to fight him.

He put something in my mouth. A capsule.

He’s poisoned me.

I resign, then, and he smiles.

“Will I wake again?” I ask quietly, already feeling the effects of whatever he gave me. I feel drowsy and so sag a bit in his hold. He’s steadying me with a hand on my lower back and one between my shoulder blades. My eyes are drooping.

“Yes,” he assures gently, holding me tightly. “And once you awaken, I’ll be there.”

“… Why?” I mutter, eyes closing on themselves.

“Because, once you wake up, you’ll be mine, Youngbae.”

I force my eyes open in order to look up at him and his brown orbs are the warmest I’ve ever seen them be.

“… Alright.” And then my knees give in. I’m the first to fall, but he’s there to catch me, because he was the first to give in.

And then…

Nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, first things first: It's a lot longer than the other three ficlets. Is it even a ficlet anymore? Haha. Ah well.
> 
> Second: This might be confusing. I hope it's not too bad. I had many thoughts and had to keep it short (and I didn't even do fairly well), so... Even though I've included some hints, they may not be visible to anyone but me because there are many things left untold (or very, very unclear) and I know more than you do. Mmmh. So. Yeah. If you wish, I can explain my thoughts, et cetera.
> 
> Thanks for kudos and for reading!


	5. TODae - Waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Waiting - BoA  
> Pairing: Seunghyun x Daesung - TODae  
> Word count: 797

Waiting for tomorrow, waiting for autumn, waiting for love.

Waiting in denial, waiting in hope.

Daesung waits.

He waits because why would he do anything else? There’s no reason not to wait. He has faith. He has hope. He knows Seunghyun will be back because he promised so.

And while he waits, he remembers.

He smiles because as he reminisces, he comes to think of their first kiss.

They shared their first kiss under the watchful gaze of the moon, embraced in its caring light. He remembers the feeling of the damp grass beneath him, the feeling of it between his fingers. He doesn’t quite remember if it were cold because Seunghyun was there, holding him close, and his warmth kept Daesung warm.

Their first kiss was gentle and shy because they weren’t yet too sure of their own feelings or the other’s.

Daesung waits.

And while he waits, he remembers.

He laughs because as he reminisces, he comes to think of the first time Seunghyun said those three words.

Those three words, so simple yet so complicated.

When Seunghyun first said _I love you_ , they were in the middle of a pillow fight after a nice, easy day. They smiled and laughed, teased each other, and Seunghyun had overpowered Daesung (Seunghyun insisted Daesung could have easily thrown him off and Daesung merely grinned). They lay on the bed, chests heaving after the effort, and they had looked into each other’s eyes and that’s when the words stumbled over Seunghyun’s lips.

“I love you,” he said and then turned bright red when he realised he had said it aloud. Daesung was quick to assure him that he loved him, too, sealing it with a gentle kiss.

The pillows were forgotten on the floor and Daesung still holds that memory dear because those words had come out of nowhere. It hadn’t been arranged or timed, no, he’d simply spilled the words on the spur of the moment and that made them so much more sincere in Daesung’s heart.

Daesung waits.

And while he waits, he remembers.

He frowns because as he reminisces, he comes to think of their first real argument, their first fight.

Their first real disagreement was stupid, he thinks in retrospect, but that doesn’t change the past.

Seunghyun was tired when he returned from work that evening years ago and Daesung was in a bad mood because of a phone call from one of his friends. He doesn’t recall who started if, if any of them really did, but one thing lead to another and soon they were yelling at each other, crying and saying things that couldn’t possibly be taken back.

A healthy relationship is not without flaws and the following day found the two discussing the fight in a much calmer manner. They were still young and stupid and they were aware of this, so soon everything was forgiven.

Daesung waits.

And while he waits, he remembers.

He starts to cry because as he reminisces, he comes to think of that one time he said the words _I hate you_ to the one man he so loves with all his heart.

They didn’t see anything to each other for the next month, didn’t even exchange a single word, and none of their friends could get them to talk about what happened to make them like this. They were lovers who turned into strangers.

Only when they ran into each other by chance one day did they sit down together on a bench to talk. They both realised their love was far from over and so they used the remainder of the day to even out the threads. They had to understand each other, their actions and words, and then they were able to get back together.

Daesung waits.

And while he waits, he remembers.

He waits and he waits and he remembers. He never forgets.

He waits.

And while he waits, he remembers.

He looks up when the door opens and a joyful smile breaks over his face at the sight of his loved one.

“You’re back,” he says and stands.

It’s been a long time since he felt this full of energy, this _alive_.

Seunghyun’s eyes run over him, taking in every detail, and then he smiles back. “You waited for me to come back to you.”

“Of course I waited, _pabo_ ,” Daesung snorts and runs into Seunghyun’s arms once the older man beckons him closer.

Seunghyun buries his face in Daesung’s neck and inhales his scent.

“ _I missed you,_ ” Daesung whispers, “but I never doubted you.”

“I love you,” Seunghyun tells him. “I’m sorry I only returned now.”

“It’s okay. You’re back now, so it’s okay.”

Seunghyun smiles, as does Daesung, and as Seunghyun leads him away, he doesn’t look back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riiiight. This is probably as odd as the TOBae one.
> 
> So, I'm going to tell you what this is supposed to be about (in my head). If you want your own interpretation, that's okay - just don't read further. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Here's what I wanted this to be about but have probably failed at: Seunghyun left Daesung, either for something big like war or for something simple like grocery shopping. What and why isn't important, really (although it is important to note that he did not leave Daesung behind on purpose, so to say). Now, normally one returns from, say, grocery shopping after an hour or so, it depends, but the thing here is that Seunghyun doesn't return. He dies while out and Daesung waits for him for years, getting older and older. Either Daesung is in denial (/has gone mental) or he really doesn't know Seunghyun's dead and isn't coming back (which means that, in the end, he thinks Seunghyun returns from whatever and isn't aware of the fact that he himself dies at that very moment) or he knows Seunghyun's gone but waits for Seunghyun to come for him (hence he knows he's dead when Seunghyun shows up).
> 
> Again, thanks for reading!


	6. GTOP - Not Gonna Get Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Tatu - Not Gonna Get Us  
> Pairing: Seunghyun x Jiyong - GTOP/JiTOP/TOPNyong  
> Word count: 1091

“Do you have the tickets?” Jiyong asks as they make their way through the crowd of people, being mindful of their hand baggage.

“Everything is as it should be,” Seunghyun grins, flopping down in a chair, eyes following Jiyong’s lithe form until he sits down beside him. “Now we just have to wait until boarding. Soon we’ll be on our way, Ji.”

Jiyong chuckles, leaning back in his seat and throwing an arm over his eyes. “Everything is going according to plan so far. It’s perfect. Tell me, what’s the first thing you wanna do?”

Seunghyun lets out a dreamy sigh. “Relax. No more stress. I’m looking forward to enjoying a glass of wine with you while appreciating the view over Rome from our window.”

“With any luck you will only be enjoying me and forget all about the wine,” Jiyong says smoothly, waggling his perfectly arched eyebrows at him, and Seunghyun chuckles, deeply and amused. “Then we’ll celebrate with wine afterwards. Or, actually, we might as well toast first to celebrate all this…”

“Who gives a shit?” Seunghyun shrugs. “We can do whatever we want. It’s not like anyone decides what we can and cannot do. We can bathe in wine if we want to.” Jiyong seems to contemplate this and Seunghyun snorts. “Save it.”

Jiyong grins, sneaking a peek at him from under his arms. “Whatever. We’ll bathe in something else then. Something expensive. It must be expensive.”

“Of course,” Seunghyun says with a nonchalant wave of his hand. “Nothing less than extravagant and worth a fucking fortune.”

Jiyong leans forward, pulling the handbags they brought closer to his legs. They only have these two handbags plus another probably being loaded on the plane as they speak because it’s more than enough for just the two of them.

Jiyong lets out a sated sigh, letting his head drop on Seunghyun’s shoulder. Seunghyun brings a hand up, long fingers carding through the soft locks of his Jiyong’s platinum hair.

“You haven’t seen anything suspicious, right?” Jiyong murmurs against his neck and Seunghyun’s momentarily distracted by the soft press of lips on his skin.

“No, nothing,” he assures gently, then adds, with a playful twinkle in his eyes, “How about we try out the pool when we get there?”

One of Jiyong’s eyebrows shoots up in interest but he doesn’t bother moving or turning his head. “What are you thinking?”

Seunghyun’s fingers slowly trail down the back of Jiyong’s head, pausing to nuzzle the neck, following his cheekbone with his nails, a thumb resting shortly on those plumb lips, fingers stopping under the jaw in order to tilt Jiyong’s head backwards so that he can lean in and cover those lips with his own.

Jiyong eagerly kisses him back, eyes closed and wanting nothing more this instant than _him_.

He comes back to reality, though, when Seunghyun retreats, breathing heavier than moments ago.

“Must remember we’re in public,” he murmurs despite ignoring the long looks people send them, smiling dryly before his gaze finds Jiyong’s and turns slightly darker. “I’m thinking many things, Ji. It won’t be long.”

Jiyong smirks back before remembering their baggage and turning his head to find it still there. He releases a relieved sigh. They had been rather distracted for a short while, after all…

_“This is an_ _announcement. Flight KE927 to Rome will begin boarding. Passengers, please proceed to the Main Terminal. Please have yo_ _ur boarding pass and identification ready. Thank you.”_

“There, it’s time,” Seunghyun says, standing from his seat and stretching his arms into the air. “Ah, finally.”

“Wait, Seunghyun.”

Seunghyun blinks, looking at Jiyong whose eyes are glued on something in front of him. He follows his line of vision, eyebrows rising when he understands what Jiyong is worried about.

“Oh.”

“ _Oh,_ ” Jiyong mocks, throwing his handbag over his shoulder while Seunghyun takes the other. “Maybe we can get away before they-”

“Too late,” Seunghyun interrupts, gesturing at the four men coming their way. “They have already seen us.”

“Shit,” Jiyong curses and they set off in a run.

It’s an airport, so someone running because they are about to miss their flight isn’t such an unusual sight. Few so much as spare them a single glance. Jiyong and Seunghyun run in and out of the masses, mingling with the people in their attempt to shake of their persistent pursuers.

Lucky thing an airport is so public or they would’ve had no hope of escape.

“They are not gonna get us, not now,” Jiyong hisses out through clenched teeth. “Not now.”

“They won’t,” Seunghyun assures, grabbing Jiyong by the wrist and pulling him in some other direction.

Shaking off their pursuers takes roughly fifteen minutes because of complications in the forms of the pursuers splitting up and trying to trap them that way and _once_ it was nearly game over, but, thanks to Jiyong’s quick thinking, they got away.

“I don’t see them,” Seunghyun breathes once they’ve stopped to take a short break. “Do you?”

“No,” Jiyong says. “Hurry, we must get to the flight; _they_ might know where we are going.”

“Right,” Seunghyun nods before proceeding to the Main Terminal. “Keep your eyes open.”

Five minutes later they are at the terminal and with no of their pursuers in sight. They both let out sighs of relief and not long after, they are seated in the plane, waiting for take-off.

“They won’t dare coming here, right?” Jiyong says slowly, keeping his voice low as to not get someone’s unwanted attention. He looks up at the front, keeping an eye out for any of their pursuers. “One thing is out there, another is in here.”

“I doubt it,” Seunghyun says. “They wouldn’t want to make a scene.”

Jiyong allows himself a grin once the voice in the speakers announces that they are preparing for lift-off and the flight attendants in the plane will be giving the standard safety briefing.

Finally they can settle down and breathe easily again.

“We made it,” Jiyong sighs when they feel the plane moving. He chuckles. “We _made it_ , Seunghyun.”

“They had it coming,” Seunghyun grins, laying a hand on Jiyong’s thigh. “Don’t bite the hand that feeds you, they say. Well, fuck them, I say.”

Jiyong grins, covering Seunghyun’s hand with his own, gaze trailing up to where their hand baggage is.

“Indeed. Fuck them. Their fault for letting us in in their little circle.”

Because in those two bags are stolen goods.

Everything they need to live in luxury for the rest of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading! I'm not too sure about the airport and meh. In my mind, it happened to be Incheon Airport, so... I looked up that speech-thingy, to name one, and altered it a bit, soo.
> 
> Ehm. I hope this made sense? And, once again, I fail at limits. I suck.
> 
> Note: Currently, my focus is on my EXO fics, but that doesn't mean I won't update this one! It might just... be... quite a while before the next ficlets are out :') I have a number of them planned, though, and they're short, so it shouldn't take whole months. Until then!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it.
> 
> The next ficlets will be up... now and then.


End file.
